


Jake's Birthday

by Luneth



Series: Hopeful Heartful Princes and Pages [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because apparently it's Polyshipping day and also Jake's birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Dirk and Eridan get ready for their boyfriend's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently today is Polyshipping day and also Jake's birthday so there was only one thing I could do. I'm feeling kind of bleh so sorry if it's not my best work but whatever I'll just toss it out here. Just some birthday fluffy fluff.

Dirk carefully stuck another piece of tape up on the wall to keep the swirls of green ribbons in place. He nodded in satisfaction, then looked down at the white cat perching up against his leg, curious at his antics.

“Hey Angel.” He stepped down off the stool and picked her up. “You trying to make me fall? Sneaky little thing.” He quickly put her down again when he heard the door click. He was starting to feel like his boyfriends were worried over how much he talked to the cat (They totally did too, though).

“Hey!” Eridan stumbled in, arms full of both his workbag and several shopping bags. He kicked the door closed behind him. “I got all the stuff. Anyone else here yet?”

“Jake’s not.” Dirk grabbed the stool and shoved it off into a corner. “So the rest have time to show up,” He glanced around, “And for us to at least get this place clean enough that Jane doesn’t have an **immediate** heart attack.” Eridan gave the messy apartment an appraising look, from the scattered magazine and clothes on the couch, to the mass of dishware in the kitchen.

“I know CPR,” He suggested. Dirk snorted and grabbed the nearest pile of clothes.

“I’ll clean the living room if you do the kitchen.”

“Fine, lemme change first.” Eridan left the shopping bags behind to drag his stuff over to his room. Dirk gathered up the various clothes in his arms and tossed all of them, regardless of owner, into the nearest bedroom.

Eridan came out, wearing a crisp, cream-colored blouse and some tan slacks. Dirk cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s not your usual colors.”

“Hush.” Eridan poked him as he passed. “It’s Hope colors. I thought he’d like it.”

“I’m sure he will.” Dirk smirked as he started to gather up the magazines. “Does that mean you’ll wear a crown for my birthday?”

“Sure.” Eridan began to fumbled with the dishes in the sink. “Or howw ‘bout a cape?”

“You could make a cape look good,” Dirk commented, and Eridan snorted.

“I could make **anythin** look good.”

“Damn straight.”

“Hey!” They heard some knocking at the door. “Anyone home?”

“Come in!” Dirk called. The door opened and Jade swept in, holding a gift bag in one hand and the leash of a large white dog in the other.

“Hey guys! Did I come in time?”

“Holy shit!” Eridan scooped Angel up and he peered at the dog fearfully. “Is’t trained? It’s not gonna cause trouble, right?”

“Oh no!” Jade laughed and unclipped the leash. “Bec is a **very** good boy. Aren’t you, Bec?” The dog gave the most innocent of looks to Eridan, who scowled, but slowly lowered Angel down. The cat ran right over to the newcomers. She sniffed at Jade’s skirt, then nosed at Bec’s legs. The dog lowered his head so she could paw at his nose, then released a gentle “borf” at her.

“Well isn’t that adorable as fuck.” Dirk rested his elbows on the countertop. “Happy birthday by the way. How was the drive here?”

“Fine! Thanks!” She peeled her coat off and hung it on the rack. “Traffic was y’know. Poor Bec hates cars though.”

Eridan checked his watch and frowned. “The fuck are Rox, Jane and Cal?”

“Heyo!” Jade jumped aside as the door slammed open and Roxy walked in, holding a boxed present under one arm. “Ohmigod, sorry we’re late. There was this Life Deficiency and Janey **needed** to-Angel sweetie!!” She squealed and dropped her present to pick up the cat, smooshing her face into the fur. “Aw, did you miss mommy? You sweetie!” She looked up at Jade over the fur. “Hey Jade. Happy birthday!”

“I brought a cake!” Jane announced and held up the square package. Her other hand was wrapped securely around the young girl trailing behind her, who offered a nervous smile to the rest of the room.

“Crocker, you are a lifesaver,” Dirk came over to join them. He ruffled the young girl’s snow white hair. “Hey Callie, how’re you doing?” She mumbled something and offered up the wrapped parcel in her hands. “That’s for Jake, he’s not here yet.” He checked his phone. “He’ll be home in about 40 minutes. That should be enough time to prep everything else.”

They got to work unloading the stuff and cooking. Callie sat on the sofa, playing with angel and petting Bec. Progress was somewhat impeded by the amount of times Dirk caught Eridan around the waist for a kiss on the cheek, then Roxy started to copy the idea with Jane, and Jade just huffed and rolled her eyes at all of them.

“It’s not my fault if dinner burns because you guys were all snogging.”

“There’s a fire extinguisher by the door,” Dirk retorted, his chin on Eridan’s shoulder as he pointed around him.

They did manage to get everything set up in time, and when Roxy, hiding in the Void in the hallway, rushed in to give the signal, they all scuttled into place.

“I’m home!” Jake called out as he opened the door. He was assaulted with a blast of confetti and a loud cheer. He yelped and dropped his bag to fall back onto the hallway, blinking rapidly.

“Lol,” Roxy laughed as she stepped forward to help him up, “Sorry Jakey, you alright?”

“I’m absolutely dandy!” He gasped as he got to his feet. “Good golly, what a sho-” He was interrupted as Bec barreled up to him, jumping up onto his hind legs to lick his face. Jake laughed in delight as he scrubbed at the dog’s neck with both hands. “Bec! My old chap!”

“I wanted to do that,” Dirk complained, and earned a jab in the side from Jane.

“If Bec’s here.” Jake finally got the dog down again only to be tackled into a hug by Jade. “Jade! I thought you said you were going to be out of town!”

“And miss my twin brother’s birthday?” She chuckled as she stepped back. “I think not! Happy birthday!” He grinned.

“You too! I think I have your present in my room-”

“Hang on just a minute,” Eridan caught Jake from behind in a hug. “I’m desirin some hugs too.”

“Second,” Dirk announced as he joined them, earning giggles around the room. He swept a hand over Jake’s hair before they broke.

“Um…” Jake looked down as Callie came up to him and offered the parcel she’d been holding onto. Jake smiled gently and accepted it.

“Why thank you, Callie dear. Shall I see what’s inside now?” She nodded eagerly. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal a bright green teddy bear, a skull-shaped patch sewed onto the chest.

“Callie added the patch herself!” Roxy declared proudly. “She worked real hard on it.”

“Oh Callie,” Jake grinned and ruffled her hair, “This is the bee’s knees! Thank you!” She returned the smile.

“Alright, let’s eat. We made your favorite.” Jake’s face flashed with concern. Dirk added quickly, “Jane supervised us, as in, we couldn’t grate cheese without her watching.”

“It should be edible!” Jane said cheerfully. “Let’s dig in before it gets cold.”

Dinner was full of talking, teasing, and Eridan and Dirk competing to see who could sneak more kisses to Jake. After dinner they moved onto the sofa to swap the rest of the presents. Eridan nervously handed him a wrapped box, and Jake opened it to find an antique revolver, inlaid with gold sitting in a glass case.

“Holy smokes,” Jake breathed as he lifted the case up to get a better look.

“It’s an antique,” Eridan muttered, “I don’t recommend you try shootin it, but you like old stuff, yeah?”

“It’s amazing!” Jake hugged him tight in thanks. “I’ll find a prime spot to keep it right away!” Eridan rested a hand on his shoulder as his face cracked into the gentle smile he kept only for his boyfriends. Dirk found himself smiling faintly just looking at it. It was rare to see him so peaceful.

“’M glad you like it,” Eridan muttered as Jake sat back. His face had gone pink and Dirk resisted teasing him about it.

“My turn.” Dirk announced before dropping another package in Jake’s lap. Jake gave it a curious look before ripping it open. He gasped as he held up a t-shirt with some sort of movie cast decorating it.

“Zounds Strider! This is practically a collector’s item! How’d you come across it?”

“Ran some errands for my dad,” Dirk answered casually, “He’s got the connections-oof.” He grunted as Jake tackled him into a hug of his own.

“I’ve really got quite the catches for lovers,” Jake marveled. Dirk smiled and kissed him gently on the head. He would give Jake and sun and stars if he wanted them, but a cool shirt could do, he supposed.

Once all the presents were opened they all settled down around the TV with a movie. Naturally, Jake ended up smushed between Eridan and Dirk on one side of the couch. He chuckled and tugged at Eridan’s shirt.

“You’re wearing yellow,” He commented. Eridan shrugged awkwardly.

“I figured since, y’know, our colors.”

“It suits you.”

Eridan made an uncertain noise to that, but hugged his arm around Jake’s shoulder a little tighter.

“I’m wwearin green too,” He muttered. Jake blinked and looked him up and down.

“Where?” Eridan flushed red, then turned abruptly to look at the TV.

“I can show you later if you want,” He mumbled under his breath. Jake’s face went dark as well before he quickly ducked his head down. Dirk grinned. Somehow, he knew Jake wouldn’t be paying attention to the movie for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk is also wondering if he can get in on that.
> 
> Jade already had her birthday with the beta kids and her other friends. Don't worry.
> 
> Callie is like 11 and trying to recover from some shit due to her brother but now he's probably dead and she has like 3 dads and 2 moms so who's the real winner here?


End file.
